Who? What? Why? When?
by Kropeck-sama
Summary: Hello, fellow fanfiction writers! Kropeck-sama here, {*I know my name sounds stupid, but,...forget about my pen name*} This is my first fic in fanfiction, so, hope you like it. HEY! ONE MORE THING! REVIEWS! please.


Who? What? When? Why? -Kropeck-sama  
  
1st chapter: WHO?  
  
*It was a sunny Sunday in Ireland where the ALL the Tekken characters are having fun in.  
  
.William's Residence*  
  
Anna: Wake up, Lee!  
  
Lee: Whoa! What do you think you're doing?! *whispers~ what a flirt*  
  
Anna: Tee-hee! Sorry.  
  
Xiaoyu: Um, Nina, what are we suppose to do?  
  
Nina; I'm thinking, fat head!  
  
Xiaoyu: Fat head?! Who you calling fat head?  
  
Michelle: Shut your trap!  
  
Xiaoyu: Huh? First time I heard Michelle say that.  
  
Nina: I got it!  
  
Jin: What did you get? A baby? Who's the father?  
  
Nina: Humph. If you insult me one more time.you're gonna get it for sure. And you can't come with us.  
  
Jin: Uh, where?  
  
Nina: Well, I'm planning to have a camping.  
  
Jin: I was asking where?  
  
Nina:.  
  
Jin: Is it in the whispering woods of Raccoon Forest?  
  
Nina: No way! Do you want zombies to eat you?!  
  
Julia: Well don't worry. The spirits will protect you. *Hugs Jin* I'll always pray for you! Jinny pooch.  
  
Xiaoyu: Ugh! You get off him at once! He's mine!  
  
Julia: Hmm. Let me see. I don't see your name on it.  
  
Xiaoyu: You!?  
  
Jin: Get off me you freak of nature! Yo dude! A little help here! Hwoarang!!!  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah right, you know you owe me one!  
  
Jin: Mommy!!!  
  
Jun: *Jun's spirit appears* ble. *then she disappears*  
  
Jin: *sniff* Daddy!  
  
Kazuya: Hah. You won't give me your devil gene so I won't help you. Besides, who needs you? Your granddaddy?  
  
Jin: Devil gene? I thought you have- bah! Forget it! Anyone! Help! This is a nightmare!  
  
*Julia tries to kiss Jin*  
  
Xiaoyu: *slaps Julia* Oh no you don't! You.BITCH!  
  
Julia: *releases Jin* How dare you call me like that!  
  
Nina: Is anybody going to listen?  
  
Everybody: Yeah?  
  
Nina: Okay, we are gonna camp out in.drums please.  
  
Hwoarang: Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, DUMB!  
  
Nina: In the backyard!  
  
Everybody: WHAT?!  
  
Nina: Okay then everybody agrees.  
  
Everybody: Huh? But! Nina!  
  
Nina: Now get ready. It's almost 7:30 pm.  
  
Xiaoyu: Um, you're too advanced, it's just 7:30 am, moron.  
  
Nina: What did you just say!? *attacks Xiaoyu with her Evil Mist attack (where she does that bad breath thing)*  
  
Xiaoyu: Hmm, smells like Victoria Secret cologne.  
  
Nina: Ugh.  
  
*7:30 pm~  
  
Hwoarang: It sucks! It's so boring. Um, Jin. truth or dare?  
  
Jin: Well, dare.  
  
Hwoarang: Good, I dare you to kiss Xiaoyu or Julia.  
  
Jin: Are you insane???  
  
Hwoarang: Then I'll spoil your secret, if you won't.  
  
Jin: What secret?  
  
Hwoarang: You know, last time you told me that you have a crush on Christie Montiero!!!  
  
Jin: No!  
  
*Jin goes to the girls tent*  
  
Jin: Um, Anna. Xiao or Jules around?  
  
Anna: Hmm, only Xiao.  
  
Jin: Can you call her?  
  
Anna: XXXXIIIIIIAAAAAOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUU!!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh, Jin.  
  
Jin: Can we talk OUTSIDE?  
  
*they went outside*  
  
*suddenly Jin kissed Xiaoyu and runs like a little girl back to the boys tent*  
  
Xiaoyu: Huh? That was weird.  
  
Jin: Hwoarang! I did it already,. stupid dare!  
  
Hwoarang: Okay. Now you can shut your eyes and enjoy Julia's spirit flying all over you just to protect you.  
  
Jin: Huh?  
  
*Back at the girls tent~  
  
Anna: So, what did you talk about?  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh, nothing.*sigh*  
  
Anna: What?! Did he kiss yours!?  
  
Xiaoyu: You dirty minded freak!!!  
  
*Everybody was asleep*  
  
Owl outside: Whoooo. Whoooo. Whoooo.  
  
Hwoarang: Whoa! Who sa-sa-said who?  
  
Steve: What? Who said who? Did you?  
  
Jin: Anybody who said who? I was sure somebody said who?  
  
Eddy: Who said, who said, who said, WHO?  
  
Hwoarang: I heard somebody say who? But said who?  
  
Steve: Aw! God damn it! Just go to sleep! Who cares!  
  
*Everybody goes to sleep*  
  
Owl outside: *Flies above the tent* Who. Who. Who.  
  
Steve: Now what!? WHO SAID WHO???  
  
Jin: I heard it to. Who said who?  
  
Hwoarang: It was you who said who then, 'coz you said who.then why are you asking us who-  
  
Bryan: Again with the who! Just tell me who said who!  
  
Hwoarang: Why, we don't know who said who? Maybe you.or you!  
  
Owl outside: WHO. Who. Who.  
  
Everybody (only boys): AH! Who said the creepy sound who! "WHO SAID: WHO SAID WHO???"  
  
End of the 1st chapter: WHO?  
  
Kropeck-sama: Sorry, for my fic is too short. But there is still chapter two. Just wait. I need reviews too. Pls. Hope you have fun reading. ^u^ /to be continued. 


End file.
